The objectives of this shared resource are (1) To provide comprehensive tissue procurement, histologic, and tissue sing services, (2) To make available pertinent frozen and fixed tumor and normal tissues from patients with follow-up information for use by Lombardi Cancer Center investigators and (3) To provide expert assistance in conducting experiments using specimens from human and animal subjects, including assistance in interpreting immunohistochemical and in-situ hybridization studies. The resource is supported by the services of board certified pathologists. In 1995, services were performed for all 8 Lombardi Cancer Center programs, supporting 24 peer reviewed funded projects and 11 other funded projects from laboratories in our Center.